


One Mistake Changes Everything

by K_P2



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Still bad at tagging, good ending, marius/dominic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_P2/pseuds/K_P2
Summary: Everything had been going just fine.That is, until Marius just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.He should've never gotten separated from his team. Never.That was his mistake, and it could cost him his life
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 59





	One Mistake Changes Everything

An explosion to his left. If only he were a couple feet over would he have been exposed to the heavy shower of shrapnel. Guns firing somewhere nearby. He'd know exactly where the gunfight was located if there weren't explosions erupting every couple of seconds, and if the sound of guns being fired hadn't echoed off of the battered walls and bloodied floors.

Panic arose inside of him.

Alone, in a hallway, he stood his ground, his eyes and head turning frantically as he tried to detect movement or sound that was near his position. He strained his ears to hear even a pin drop, but the smallest noises would be covered by the constant crackling coming from weapons that most likely belonged to enemies. 

How did he end up alone?

It went quiet. Just for a moment. But it wasn't enough time to adjust and be able to hear any low, distinct sounds. Instead of being able to adjust to the quiet, Marius continued to hear explosions and panicked yelling over all of the commotion. 

Marius turned a corner, getting a perfect view of the stairs that were in pieces, the only thing holding them up being the wall in the back. They looked like they would give in at any moment, its weight pulling it down to the floor below as it crumbled, only to attract the attention of any enemies on the floor above and below. 

Suddenly, a low beeping rang in his ears, and he instinctively turned his head towards the noise while his brain recognized the noise only seconds too late. He gasped, his balaclava and the floating dust and debris restricting the amount of air he got to breathe in, causing him to nearly choke as he dove for cover, only to realize he was in the middle of the hallway, exposed to any nearby threats. 

A loud explosion sounded behind him, right where he'd heard the C4 warningly beeping at him and he yelped when he looked back to see parts of the wall flying his way, other parts of the wall crumbling along with the floor above. Some metal flew at his visor, inflicting a crack on it while something else zipped straight towards his face. He didn't get a clear sight of it before it just missed his visor and tore a hole in his mask, his face now bleeding. It felt cold for a little bit, right where the metal had penetrated his face but he soon felt pain. Shortly after, though, more things flew at him.

He lifted his arm to shield the portion of his face which wasn't protected by his mask, and in less than a second did something fly straight over his forearm, tearing a hole in his sweatshirt and forming a cut.

He needed to move. Now.

The explosion had attracted White Masks from above, who already had their guns aimed directly at him through the large hole in the ceiling, and, he opened his mouth to scream in terror, but nothing came out as he pushed himself up and tried to run out of view of the hole. 

He emitted a short yell as pain bloomed in his leg, the pain only getting worse as he realized he had nothing to stop the bleeding. He'd been shot, some bullets skimming him and causing cuts while a couple had hit him in the leg, almost too close to his ankle.

He should be dead. 

But he was alive. Because of pure luck. He shouldn't let that chance go to waste, should find a way to survive. In order to get his ass out of here, he would have to rely on their mistakes. Which they rarely made. 

Jager shuddered as he put a gloved hand over the wound on his leg, trying his best to stop the bleeding, only to cover his gloves with his own blood and possibly infect the wound, assuming there was dirt on his gloves. 

A loud thump came from where the ceiling had previously been. Those damn White Masks. Give me a break. 

His brain still seemed to be catching up to everything, as pain burned like fire throughout his leg and face, so he reached for his gun, which had skidded only so far when he dove for cover. He had to drag himself closer to reach the gun, and when he got a grip on the handle, loud footsteps coming from the hole in the wall caused him to immediately point his weapon at where he knew the terrorists would emerge from. 

If he made a mistake, it would be over for him. 

A head peeked around the doorway, their shoulders and hands becoming exposed as they noticed Marius. He didn't waste this chance and pulled the trigger, his hands becoming sweaty under the gloves as he gripped the gun, refusing to let recoil ruin this for him as his breaths remained short. 

Marius released the trigger when the terrorist fell to the side, their body going limp as they gasped for air from behind that filthy white mask of his, that hid the face of a man who had done so many terrible things. He could have been anybody. But this is who he chose to be. Marius kept his gun pointed towards that same hole, as he hadn't seen one terrorist shoot at him through the hole in ceiling, but two. 

He was sweating underneath his cracked visor and torn balaclava. He knew that the balaclava was just a piece of cloth that hid his face, but he still felt safer with it, didn't feel as exposed to any dangers. 

"Jäger, whe— are -ou-?"

His ear-piece crackled to life just as another terrorist rounded the corner, already knowing his location due to the previous gunfight. He pulled the trigger, but the surprise that he shouldn't have felt from seeing the second terrorist let him know that he'd pulled the trigger only milliseconds too late. The terrorist was already aiming at him, shouting commands that could be heard throughout the building as he shot back, hitting Jager once in the arm.

Jager grunted, the pain in his leg overwhelming him. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain was too much. His vision seemed to have gotten a bit darker, hazier as he shot, and his left hand grew weaker due to the wound in his arm. The recoil guided the gun up as Marius held down on the trigger, bullets spraying out and about until the line of bullets came across the terrorists head. 

"Jä—r?"

The White Mask fell backwards, almost forcefully, as if his feet had gone weak and a frustrated gust of wind decided to strike at that moment. But it wasn't just the wind. It wasn't natural causes. Marius had done this to save his own life.

Marius' hands began to tremble, the pain in his leg burning so much it was feeling numb at this point while his vision became splotchy. His hands violently shook as they tried to hold his gun up, but for some reason, his weapon felt much heavier than before, and the newfound pain in his arm seemed to tear through his skin and muscles, felt like somebody was pushing his bicep downward with a single finger, hard enough to make it bleed. 

This wasn't what he wanted. 

Marius didn't have a choice, though. He was going to bleed out if the terrorists didn't find him first, and he'd been separated from his team ages ago. At least it seemed like that long ago, as time seemed to be moving slow for him. Everything was in slow-motion, or maybe his vision was causing the walls to have an odd trail or shadow whenever he moved his head.

He would die here, alone. He was so sure of it.

He'd rather that, than to be killed by a terrorist while he lay here, helpless, even if the pain was so harsh that he wished to be dead. 

This is what he got, for only losing his team for more than a minute. He would die here because he'd made the first mistake, not the terrorists. If they had made a mistake, he wouldn't be laying in his own blood right now, waiting for death to save him from the excruciating pain.

He couldn't numb the pain, and a part of his brain thought that he should close his eyes, embrace the pain and hang on to whatever life he had left.

His heavy eyelids convinced him otherwise, as they wordlessly threatened to never open again and see the world - see his family. But having a chance to say goodbye to team Rainbow would hurt his heart even more than the pain he was feeling at the moment. 

The sound of his earpiece sounded more muffled than before, and that made him realize that everything seemed to have gone quiet. Marius was surprised that no terrorists had crept up on him while he was waiting for death to come knocking on his door, and he was even more surprised that he couldn't hear any more firing or explosions.

No, things were still happening around him.

If he strained his ears to listen carefully, it helped to slow his breathing and calm him down as he heard the muffled, distinct sounds of explosions and whatever was going on above him. Marius was pretty sure his eyes were opened, as his vision was dark and splotchy, but he couldn't focus on anything. It was all too hazy and foggy for him to be able to interpret things for what they were. He didn't care anymore, though, as the only thing he wanted was to die peacefully in his own blood on the cold, deserted floor of a very damaged hallway.

Almost abruptly, he felt alarmed when the floor thudded around him, his ears failing to hear heavy footsteps while he could feel the floor vibrating. Whoever was near him wouldn't stop yelling, but their voices were muffled, so Marius couldn't distinguish what they were saying. He didn't care. But, when he heard an even louder voice cut off the first voice, he realized there was more than just one person. 

He tried to see who it was, but his vision went dark. All he could hear now was the rhythm of his heartbeat.

...

...

...

...

...

Marius could hear beeping. At first, he'd misinterpreted it for a C4. With his eyes closed, he could see a wall, could even hear the C4. Where had he seen this place before?

But he realized that the beeping was too slow, too high-pitched to be a C4, and he relaxed, but was still curious as to where he'd seen that place that had just come to mind.

The second thing he'd noticed was a small itch on his neck, which he automatically reached to scratch at, only to be met with pain and discomfort in his left arm. He hissed as his eyes opened quickly, and he could feel his face scrunch up in dismay at the sudden pain. A great way to start the day.

At least his neck didn't itch anymore.

His vision was hazy, so he blinked a couple times, which cleared his vision for him. The first thing he saw was the plain white ceiling before he let his eyes explore a little, and when they moved down from the ceiling, he saw the last person he'd ever expect to be sitting next to him while he slept. Dominic. 

The German was asleep in one of those uncomfortable fold-out chairs, his arms crossed against his chest while he relaxed against the backrest of the chair. Marius decided he wouldn't interrupt him, as he looked much more peaceful than Marius had ever seen him. And, seeing Dominic like this made Marius feel warm.

He didn't want to seem creepy, though, so he eventually peeled his eyes off of the sleeping German so he could examine the room he was in. The second thing he noticed was the heart monitor, which was hooked up to him. There was a well-done job of stitches on his left bicep - a better job than he would ever be able to do, which immediately helped him know that this was Gustave's fine work. Marius didn't want to move his arm, as he didn't want to accidentally tug on the stitches and cause any unnecessary discomfort in his arm.

He felt another itch on his leg, but when he slightly moved it, he could feel a pull on his skin, letting him know that there were more stitches that had been done to help him heal properly. But then, Marius turned his head gently, only to feel another tug on his cheek. When he realized that there were apparently more stitches on his cheek, that's when something finally clicked in his brain, causing him to remember the wall and the ceiling with an enormous hole, all caused by a C4 that he'd noticed only too late.

Marius held his breath as he began to remember the pain he had gone through, the constant panic taking over the logical part of his brain, and the never-ending explosions and gunfire. He remembered it so well that he could still hear the explosions. He could still feel the pain if his mind went back through everything that happened, and could feel the buildup of uncertainty and fear in his chest. He swallowed, but his throat was so dry that he felt like he would gag on his own saliva.

Something warm touched his hand. His head turned a little too quickly, causing a headache to hit him in the side of the head, surprising him as he flinched.

"Shhh.." Dominic shushed him gently as he touched Marius' hand, and when Marius relaxed, he wrapped his hand around Marius' and caressed it with his thumb.

When they made eye-contact, Marius smiled, and was surprised to have received a smile from the German in return.

"Hey," Marius whispered, his throat still dry, and at that moment he craved water more than ever.

"Hi there. Are you feeling alright?" Dominic questioned him quietly, that rare, gentle smile spreading over his features. 

"Yeah. Just a little thirsty.." Marius mentioned, and after hearing this, Dominic got up and grabbed a plastic water bottle from near Gustave's desk before loosening the cap on it and offering it to Marius. He gladly took it as he whispered, "Danke."

Dominic nodded before telling Marius, "I'll be right back, I have to go tell Gustave that you're awake. Is that okay?"

Marius nodded, not wanting to use his voice since his throat was still dry. He then turned the cap off of the bottle completely and brought it to his mouth.

Dominic turned to the door and left, and when the door closed behind him, Marius felt cold and alone. Just like he had when he was so sure he would die alone. He remembered how he waited for death to count down until his final breath before taking him, waited to be put out of his misery, but somehow, he'd gotten lucky enough. Lucky enough for death to have held off until his teammates finally found him, and even then, he only passed out, but continued to breathe.

And here he was, not in perfect condition, but alive and well.


End file.
